Crisantemo rojo
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: "Son Iris Blancos. Los escogí porque me recordaban a ti. La mujer de la floristería me dijo que significaban "Esperanza". El crisantemo rojo...Bueno, conociéndote, ya sabrás lo que significa." Flores, lágrimas y una nota misteriosa. / Capítulo único /Post-Reichenbach. /Johnlock.


**Summary:**_"Son Iris Blancos. Los escogí porque me recordaban a ti. La mujer de la floristería me dijo que significaban «Esperanza». El crisantemo rojo...Bueno, conociéndote, ya sabrás lo que significa."_ Flores, lágrimas y una nota misteriosa. / Capítulo único /Post-Reichenbach. /Johnlock. _  
_

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock no me pertenece -es propiedad de Jawn-

**Notas del autor:** Situado después de Reichenbach.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**Crisantemo rojo**

La calma de la noche llevaba consigo su frescura nocturna, que embriagaba al doctor junto a su futura esposa que acababan de salir de la acalorada sala donde minutos antes habían contemplado el final de la ópera.

-Sin duda ha sido una de mis obras preferidas.-afirmaba cálidamente Mary, cogiendo cariñosamente el brazo del doctor.

-Coincido contigo.-respondió dulcemente.-pero ha sido una obra demasiado larga para mi gusto. Un poco aburrida.

Ella rió ante sus palabras.

-Si te escuchara Tchaikovsky...

-Si me escuchara le respondería con mucho gusto que su maravillosa obra me ha aburrido.-respondió entre una risotada.

-Es raro. Antes _el lago de los cisnes_ te encantaba. Últimamente todo lo que ves te aburre.

No respondió.

Se limitó a andar hasta un taxi y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, John. No tardes demasiado.

-No lo haré, tranquila. Buenas noches.

Mary entendió perfectamente el humor de su futuro marido y, cavilando entre sus pensamientos, pudo averiguar a donde se dirigía por el día qué era. Le angustiaba ver que intentaba parecer feliz, pero cuando dejaba de verle notaba el dolor que sufría en sus ojos.

Una vez se había despedido de Mary, suspiró enormemente, intentando quitarse la angustia por sus labios, en vano.

Cogió el primer taxi que vio y le saludó sonriendo amargamente.

-Al Brompton Cementery, por favor.

-¿No es un poco tarde ya?-preguntó el taxista algo contrariado.

-No, por favor, lléveme ahí.

-Como usted quiera.

Puso en marcha el motor y en unos minutos llegaron al cementerio.

-Gracias. Tome-señaló mientras le daba el dinero al taxista y cerraba la puerta.

Levantó la mirada y entró sin contemplaciones al cementerio, con un pequeño ramo de _Iris blancos _con un _crisantemo rojo _en medio de la blanca estampa, que había comprado con la incómoda espera del taxista. Pisó el barro del tortuoso camino tras pasar las oxidadas rejas que le impedían el paso, hasta darse cuenta que empezó a lloviznar. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, viendo como la luna brillaba ante las nubes negruzcas que la iban tapando paulatinamente. Anduvo unas cuantas zancadas más, mientras el barro iba propagándose por sus zapatos y sus hombros se encontraban empapados por el agua.

En cuanto llego a su fin, se quedó unos minutos en silencio, observando su mismo reflejo en la lápida. Todo se encontraba sumamente silencioso, excepto por el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra las lápidas y su propia respiración.

-Y...Yo...-susurró en un tono quebrado.

Se inclinó hasta tocar la húmeda lápida y depositó el ramo en el centro, cuidadosamente. Se volvió a levantar torpemente y volvió a bajar la mirada hasta el nombre que tanto dolor había traído consigo.

_«Sherlock Holmes__» _

-Y...Yo...-volvió a decir escuetamente, mientras se aclaraba la voz para pronunciar unas palabras.-Bien. Te he traído unas flores como...regalo. Ya sabes. Hoy hace tan sólo tres años desde lo...ocurrido. -exhaló nerviosamente-No hay mucho que contarte. Bueno, sí, Mary. Ella es..._Será _mi futura esposa. Supongo que pensarás que ya era hora, después de tanto tiempo he encontrado a _alguien_. -suspiró-...Aunque hace tres años pensaba que ya lo había encontrado.

Levantó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, intentando serenarse mientras las pequeñas gotas le caían por el rostro y el pelo mojado. Volvió a suspirar, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Los demás están bien. Molly...A veces parece como si te hubiera olvidado o nunca te hubiera perdido, igual que Mycroft. Supongo que yo soy el único que no quiere olvidarte.

Volvió a mirar hacia el nombre en la lápida.

-Yo también estoy bien. -sonrió amargamente-Si estuvieras aquí sabrías perfectamente que no lo estoy. Desde que...te fuiste, ya no soy el de antes. Todo me parece absurdamente _aburrido_ sin ti. Ya no sonrío sinceramente, y mi vida se ha vuelto una constante monotonía aún más aburrida. Lestrade me visita a veces; me cuenta hechos sobre algún caso en el que está metido e intento ayudarle. -volvió a sonreír con un gesto de añoranza-Esos zoquetes de Scotland Yard no saben hacer nada sin ti.

Reprimió enormemente las ganas de terminar toda la palabrería con un simple sollozo, pero quiso aguantar, al menos hasta llegar a casa.

-Creo...Creo sinceramente que te llevaste una parte de mi cuando caíste.Y también sé que Mary lo siente. Lo sé por cómo me mira cuando le hablo de ti. Sabe que nunca voy a poder quererla plenamente, y simplemente lo acepta. Por eso me gusta estar con ella; es la única que aceptó mis condiciones, aún sabiendo que nunca la iba a querer tanto como...

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, intentando ser pronunciadas y sentirse un poco más libre, pero sencillamente no surgieron.

Volvió a inclinarse para para recolocar bien las flores otra vez, adornando la lápida por debajo del nombre ilustrado en ella.

-Mañana volveré a visitarte con los demás. Supongo que también quieren volver a recordarte, aunque sólo sea un día al año. A propósito, son _Iris Blancos_. Los escogí porque me recordaban a ti. La mujer de la floristería me dijo que significaban _«Esperanza»_. El _crisantemo rojo_...Bueno, conociéndote, ya sabrás lo que significa.

Se quedó unos segundos más sin decir nada, todo sumido en un silencio común en un cementerio. Luego volvió a ponerse recto y se volvió de espaldas, alejándose de la lápida.

_«Adiós» _alcanzó a susurrar mientras volvía a la oscura y silenciosa calle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraron a las puertas del cementerio, bajo las viejas y oxidadas rejas de hierro, vestidos solamente con ropa negra.

La señora Hudson volvió a mirar la lápida tristemente y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Molly y Mycroft le intentaron calmar, mientras se lanzaban miradas tremendamente significativas el uno al otro. Lestrade simplemente se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

John fue el último al llegar junto a ellos. Pero, echando un vistazo hacia las flores depositadas el día anterior, no apareció el crisantemo rojo, y, en lugar de él, había un pequeño trozo de papel mojado por la lluvia.

-John, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Molly temerosamente mientras se acercaba a él, conociendo de sobras lo que había visto John.

-El _crisantemo rojo_...No está.-respondió aturdido, en un tono de alarma.

-¿Qué crisantemo?-atinó a decir ella, haciendo ver que se encontraba confusa. Vio la pequeña nota depositada cuidadosamente entre las blancas flores.-¿Qué pone?-volvió a preguntar. Bien sabía ella que esa mañana John se encontraría con la nota en vez del crisantemo, pero _él _no quiso decirle lo que escribiría dentro.

John se agachó, sin responder todavía. Abrió el papel e intentó leer las cuatro palabras escritas torpemente medio borradas por la humedad de la lluvia.

Leyó despacio las palabras, letra por letra, del pequeño trocito de papel. Se llevó una mano a la boca, trastornado; notó como dos pequeñas lágrimas salinas, pero cargadas profundamente de sentimientos, se precipitaban por el rostro del doctor, cayendo temerosamente hasta humedecer más el papel.

Y, en ese mismo instante, John dejó atrás su lado íntegro y elocuente al releer las finas letras del trozo de papel, reconociendo perfectamente la letra de su misma empuñadura. No pudo evitar esbozar la más sincera sonrisa que había estado guardando desde hacía tres angustiosos años, mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir.

**«También te sigo queriendo**_» _

* * *

Otra pequeña historia más, fruto del insomnio que cada vez veo más claro que padezco ^^

Por si no había quedado claro, el crisantemo rojo es una flor cuyo significado significa **«**Te quiero_»,_ y a propósito, no sé si di a entender que Molly y Mycroft ya sabían lo del crisantemo (ya que sospecho que ellos dos son los únicos que saben que Sherlock está vivo)_ y esas cosas. _El nombre del cementerio es de una película de Sherlock Holmes, pero no sé si realmente es ese en el que se encuentra la lápida.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo,

y gracias por leer.

**¿Review? **

**Si no dejas ninguna éste señor te observará toda tu vida hasta que no dejes un review aquí. Piénsalo. **

**ಠ_ಠ**

(Definitivamente creo que por la noche no funciono bien)


End file.
